


Joy, Jealousy, Relief

by Islandic_Princess



Series: Stray Kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Referenced Minsung, not based from one pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandic_Princess/pseuds/Islandic_Princess
Summary: Three perspectives of one grand day. The groom, the planner, and the ghost of a guest.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018902
Kudos: 6





	Joy, Jealousy, Relief

Joy is the emotion that brings a spark to one's eyes as they take in the view around them. Joy brings about bubbly laughter as the person experiencing it can’t keep a hold on how happy they are. Joy ignites the happy memories that’ll resurface at the most randomest times simply because a small moment down the road occurs. It’s a feeling one can get hooked on, even if it only lasts seconds, minutes, or hours at a time. 

  
Joy is all Jisung can feel as he watches his soon to be wife walk down the makeshift aisle of their wedding. The crowd filled with their friends and family loudly cheering as they join hands as the priest begins their speech. Jisung is beyond grateful for the number of times he’s practiced this moment in the mirror. The gorgeous woman who he’ll soon get to call his wife, takes his breath away with such ease that he swears he’ll pass out before the reception even begins. 

  
The kiss they share sends sparks flying through every nerve in his body as he grins so wide his face begins to ache. Turning to the crowd, they both raise their joined hands as whistles and cheers fill their ears. Before they can make their way down the aisle, a small body collides with his legs as tiny hands cling to his suit pants. The action causes him to chuckle as he picks up the toddler, a girl no older than three. Something is placed on his head as the happy couple head down the golden road leading away from the wedding ceremony. 

  
Inside the dining hall, Jisung finally reaches a hand up to grab whatever has been placed on his head. Looking the object over, he realizes it’s a flower crown, one that he recognizes with ease. Carefully, he places it back onto the little girl's head before setting her down as she scurries off to her uncles who have begun in their direction. 

  
It doesn’t take long for his chest to swell with love and adoration as a body is pressed against his side and lips press a sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. His own arm finds its home on the other's waist as they both watch their little girl excitedly explain something, her little limbs flailing everywhere in the process. 

  
Throughout the night, he’s greeted with congratulations, wishes of a happy future, and a successful marriage. Even when he settles down at one of the tables, his joy can’t be tainted at the sight of his ex sitting in the far corner sipping from one of the wine glasses. The sound of a cheerful song draws his attention to the dance floor where his partner is dancing with her father.  _ It's a cute moment _ , Jisung thinks as he watches the sweet moment. 

  
His attention is pulled away when small hands begin tugging on his arm. Standing, he follows the little bundle of cheerfulness out and onto the dancefloor where he lifts the toddler and spins. The action pulls giggles from the adorable girl while he, himself can’t help but laugh as the joy of the night continues on.  
  


********************

  
Relief washes away all the pain and stress of years gone by. It lifts a weight one didn’t know they had on their shoulders as they sit in a white plastic chair. Eyes that haven’t seen peace in nearly a decade scan the faces around them before fluttering shut for a moment. A deep breath is released as the wedding march begins to play indicating the bride's arrival. Opening his tired eyes, Chan turns and stands with the crowd, a soft smile on his face as he watches his friend walk down the aisle. 

  
As the ceremony goes on without a hitch, he can’t help the nervousness that settles in every so often. The joyous smile on Jisungs face, helps to wash away any and all negative thoughts as his body finally relaxes. Relief is something he rarely feels, especially when it comes to his younger friend. By the time the wedded couple share their seal of a kiss, all previous thoughts have washed away. Whipping his palms on his dress pants, he blends into the crowd of both familiar and foreign faces as they adventure to the reception. 

  
Once inside, a relaxed smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he looks the dining hall over. The planning had been an absolute nightmare, but seeing how wonderful everything turned out, Chan can’t help but tear up the slightest. Of course, he quickly wipes his eyes clear of the little traitorous droplets. Turning his attention to the main table, he spots the couple of the night talking with some of their friends. His chest fills with pride at how lively Jisung looks compared to just a year prior. There’s a glow to the younger's skin and cheerful spark in his eyes as he kisses his bride's forehead.

  
Finding his own partner, he settles at one of the tables facing the dance floor. Taking his partner's hand, he places a kiss on the younger's soft skin as he watches the number of people slowly grow on the dance floor as the night continues on. As the reception comes to an end, he can’t help but to cheer loudly as they all line up to throw rice as the duo walk down to where their car is parked. With finale bids of goodbye, they wave the couple off as Chan inwardly pats himself on the back for a night well done.   
  


********************

  
Jealousy is like a drug, a nasty addiction one can become reliant on in order to feel something. It can destroy so much in such little time. Years wasted and turned to nasty memories because of a drug your brain relies on. Minho had never been the nasty jealous type. He could get jealous easily, but it never made him do anything dangerous. At least, that’s what he used to believe until Jisung had left and found his happy ever after in someone who wasn’t him. 

  
The jealousy hidden deep within his bones made its ugliness known the day the younger had announced his proposal to his girlfriend at the time. Minho had smiled with the fakeness of a plastic plant. From a distance it appeared real, but up close its truth was revealed. He had spilled countless lies just to see the love of his life smile at his words once again. But now he sits in an uncomfortable plastic chair as the band plays the wedding march just a tad bit too loudly. A year ago, this day would’ve been his happiest moment, but now it belongs to someone else and it makes his blood boil and teeth clench. His suit feels too tight and itchy against his skin as he shifts to find a more comfortable position. 

  
The vows are read with watery voices and glassy eyes. He scoffs under his breath as he recognizes the younger’s as the same ones he read during their very own practice dinner. He even mumbles the words under his breath until the very end before pressing his lips into a thin line. The bride's own vows are nothing special in his opinion has they speak nothing of value unlike Jisungs. Tuning out the rest of the ceremony, Minho looks around the space as he takes in the details. He remembers Jisung mentioning how he always wanted a beach side wedding with greens, blues, and silvers. 

  
The one in which he attends is a fraud of a ceremony. The reds, golds, and oranges clash with the waterside view behind the couple at the podium.  _ It’s all wrong _ , his mind screams as the crowd around him stands on their way out. He remains in his seat until everyone has long left leaving him to his own thoughts. They’re dark and taunting, filled with broken promises and lies fed with jealous intentions.

  
Standing, he makes his way down the stone path leading to the resort's banquet hall. Similar to the wedding, it's coated in red, orange, and gold decals making Minho force back the gag that tries to escape. Carefully, he slips through the crowd to the farthest table after grabbing a glass of wine. Once seated, he notices his old lover seated across from him at a table. He takes the chance to look the younger over before taking a sip of his drink. His face remains calm even when they meet eyes, but inside he’s screaming. 

  
Jealousy rears its ugly self yet again as the bride's daughter demands for a dance. Minho remembers the conversation they had about children of their own. It’s still vivid in his mind as Jisungs voice echoes cheerfully at the idea of adopting. Finishing the glass off, he sets it down on the golden table cloth before pushing his chair back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a bottle of pills before unscrewing the cap. Pouring a number of them into his hand, he makes his way over to the couples table before dropping them into the brides glass of wine. By the time he’s out the door, the pills have dissolved as the bride takes a large gulp of the tainted drink. 

  
He already has his words of comfort planned as a twisted grin forms on his lips as he vanishes into the night like a phantom. 

  
Joy brought the day to life, relief helped to carry it out, but jealousy will bring the end no one saw coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Based from a prompt; Describe a wedding from three different points of view. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
